Fallen Angel
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: When the angel Roxas is framed for a crime he didn't commit and cast out of heaven. His friends Kairi, Zexion, and Axel go on a journey to clear his name. But when Kairi's alternate personality Namine is in love with Roxas, what with happen? Will Roxas have to chose which part of Kairi stays? Roxas/Namine and Roxas/Kairi at the same time!
1. Banished

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Roxas and Namine would have kissed at least once in Kingdom Hearts 2. Please enjoy!

* * *

In the heavens far above the world where you and I live, a great event was occuring. A legion of 14 angels led by the angel Xemnas was judging the fate of one of their 2 newest angels. The angel in question was a 15 years old male in appearance, sporting spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His name was Roxas. But no longer could he sit in his throne where 13 of the 14 angels did. No, now his angel mate Xion, a girl with dark blue hair and watery blue eyes, was the one to occupy that space. The remaining members sat in their respective thrones as Xemnas spoke. He had an emotionless, serious look in his eye.

"Roxas, you are being charged with assisting Ansem and Xehanort in entering the heavens and the death of several angels. Do you accept or deny these claims?" Roxas looked up and glared at Xemnas. "I deny these claims. I am completely devoted to Legion 13!" he declared. Several murmers went up in the throne room until Xemnas raised a hand for silence. "Do you have prove to disprove these claims?" asked Xemnas. Roxas glared again before speaking. "I do, sire. And I have 3 witnesses to support these claims!" Xemnas gave a amused chuckle. "Does the one forcing these claims have witnesses as well?" he asked a silver haired angel named Riku. "But of course. I would not present a claim with having witnesses handy", he announced. Xemnas looked to Roxas, signifying that Roxas's first witness was to be called. "Axel, my best friend who was with me at the time these accusations took place", he said. An angel with green eyes and spikey red hair flew down next to Roxas and began his reccount of what happened that day.

"It was a normal day for me. Roxas, Xion, and I flew into the mortal city known as Twilight Town and ate the mortal delicacy known as sea salt ice cream. We ate, we laughed, we enjoyed ourselves at the usual time we do, all at the same time these events were told to have taken place. Got it memorized?" His story sounded convincing enough, but Riku's witness claimed to have seen Roxas elsewhere. The first witness of Riku was the most infamous angel in the heavens and Roxas's brother, Sora. "I was flying around on patrol when I saw Roxas with his twin swords out. I saw him slaughter several angels and cut the chain keeping the gate to heaven closed. He then flew off into the distance. I only chose to do nothing as I was and still and recovering from the last battle with Ansem's soldiers", said the angel with a scar on his chest.

Roxas shook his head fiercely. "My second witness saw me before these events took place", he countered. From the clouds flew a red headed angel who was Roxas's former mate and one of Riku's best friends, Kairi. "Kairi?!" asked Riku in disbelief. Kairi gave a huff. She still hadn't forgiven Riku from when he was mortal and assisted the demon queen, Maleficent. "I was walking rather than flying, so I can be more clear of what I saw. Roxas fell out of the sky followed by one of the Heartless demons. I helped him defeated it when he said he would be late for meeting Axel and Xion, so I bid him good day and we went our seperate ways", she said. She then walked off, giving Roxas a wink. The two may be mates no more, but they remained close friends and Kairi was a rare angel that had two personalities. Her other personality still harbored feelings for Roxas. But that is irrelivent to the plot at this point in time.

Riku's second witness was another of Roxas's family. His near identical cousin, Ventus. "As angel of the sind, the wind itself can speak to me and implant images in my mind to show me what happened. The northern winds told me of how my cousin spread bloodshed immidiently after meeting Kairi. It then showed me the image of Roxas opening the heavenly gate and flying away", said Roxas's doppleganger. Roxas then called his third witness, the scholar angel Zexion. "I was reading about the heveanly gate 2 years ago and remembered something interesting. Even if the chain broke, there has to be the chosen angel that can open the gate without a superior helping them to open it completely. Such an angel is only born once every thousand years. Roxas was alone and the angel that can open the gate without a superior, Sephiroth, was cast into Hell and is in eternal slumber. Roxas is still a neophyte on top of that", he explained. Murmers of agreement went up until Xemnas raised a hand again.

"Do you have a response, Riku", he asked. Riku gave a dark grin and nodded. Then, Xion flew down from her throne next to Riku. Roxas felt betrayed and Axel was in shock. "Xion?! But you were with Roxas and I at the clock tower that day!" he said in surprise. Xion shook her head. "I know. But you forget that Roxas didn't show up at the usual time, so I went to look for him. I saw him standing amongst some corpes and he was running. He told me someone had gone traitor and opened the gate, but I can tell if he's lying. He clenches his fists when he lies and he was clenching his fists so hard, you could see blood spilling out of his hands. He did open the door. There is no other explaination. Besides, he is no longer a neophyte. Surely, the fact that he joined the legion is proof", she said with tears in her eyes.

Xemnas nodded and looked around the room. "Those in favor of letting the accused go free?" he asked. When only Zexion, Demyx, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Axel raised their hands, Roxas's heart sank. "And those in favor of banishing the accused to the mortal realm for eternity?" asked Xemnas. The remaining 7 members members raised thier hands and Xemnas sighed. "It pains me to do this, but the evidence is stacked against you. Roxas, you are banished to the mortal realm unless an alternate answer can be found", he said. A hole in the clouds opened beneath Roxas and he fell. Roxas felt pain go through his body as he watched his pure white wings turn pitch black. Then Roxas hit the ground and his vision faded to nothing.

Kairi couldn't believe it. The angel she once loved and still did to a degree had been banished for eternity. As she got ready to fly away and weep, Axel and Zexion flew in front of her. "And just where do you think you are going?" asked Zexion. Kairi couldn't find the words to explain how she felt. "What about Namine? How does she feel?" he asked. Kairi was surprised to learn that someone had asked about her other persona. But them, she gave a smirk. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she said mischeviously. Clsoing her eyes, Kairi's began to change. Her hair turned blonde and swept to one side. But when her eyes opened, they remained blue, but with a more inoccent look to them. Where Kairi once stood, her other half Namine was. And unlike Kairi, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. Her eyes began to tear up. "I... I don't beleive Roxas did such a thing. He would NEVER turn to help such demons!" she said before crying. Axel then pulled her into a hug. "Stop crying. Zexion and I are going to look for a way to clear Roxas's name. Got it memorized?" he said. Namine looked up at the man that helped her in a time of crisis. "Can I come along?" she asked. Zexion was never one to joke, but he was serious, no matter how much it sounded like a joke. "That depends, it's Kairi's body too. What does she want?" he asked. Axel stifled a laugh and Namine let herself turn back into Kairi, who had a smile on her face. "Let's do it!" she cried. The trio then flew off to find a way to clear their friend's good name.

* * *

Now you see how this will be Roxas/Namine and Roxas/Kairi at the same time? Good. Stay tuned for the next update!


	2. Evidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be sitting in a bog office coming up with a sequal to Dream Drop Distance. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kairi had just finished her job for the day and went to the library to meet up with Zexion and Axel. _"Alright Kairi! How do you plan to proof the other angels wrong?" _asked Namine. Kairi sighed as she shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Namine. The evidence is staggering, but there has got to be a way to prove Roxas wrong!" she said. Namine giggled inside Kairi's subconcious. _"You still love him, don't you?"_ she asked. Kairi face turned as red as her hair, from both anger and embaressment. "Only because of you! Everything I feel, you feel in turn and vice versa. If you weren't still head over heels for him from when he was my mate, I would only see him as a friend", she said. Namine chuckled as Kairi landed.

"You're early", said a voice from behind her. Kairi turned to see Axel and Zexion walking towards her. "No, you're just late", she retorted. Axel just laughed. "Hey, when I said I always get stuck with icky jobs, I wasn't joking. Would it kill the demon to hold still?" he asked. Kairi was about to crack a joke, when Zexion cut in. "If you two are finished bickering and acting mortal, I believe we should focus on proving Roxas's inoccence", he reminded. Axel sighed and nodded. "Alright then, lets review. What do we know?" Zexion opened a scroll that he liked to write in and read the evidence.

"We know Roxas is a neophyte and such a being can't open the door without at least one superior helping. He reportedly only cut the chain and it takes an angel like Sephiroth to open the door completely. He also was said to have killed five angels, so let's ask to see the bodies", he said. They flew to where the angel held a ceramony so that the sprits of they're dead could rise higher than even them. The person that watches over the bodies, an angel named Leon, allowed them to do so. "I do not believe Roxas killed them and examining the bodies could show why I think so", he said. The ravage angels in question were named Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, and Aerith. They had slash marks and impalment wounds that were proof of Roxas's fighting style. "Ooooohhhhh, if Roxas did dot his, he did a little much", said Axel.

Zexion and Axel were now convinced that Roxas had at least killed the angels when Kairi spoke up. "Wait! Namine has something she would like to point out. One second", she said, then she closed her eyes and let Namine took over. "Look closer at these slash marks. They look like someone lit up the ends of weapons used to make them hot. Kairi and I remembered that Roxas never unsheathed his swords unless it was for a fight and the only time he ever let his swords get hot was when he was catpured by Ansem and his sword were nearly melted in molten magma", she finished before giving control back to Kairi. Thinking it a bluff, Zexion went over to check the wounds, but realized Namine was right.

Axel laughed at how Zexion's normally serious face had a look of surprise on it, but Zexion shut him up. "This makes you a suspect now, you know", he said. That kept the pyro kinetic angel quiet. "How is Axel a suspect?" she asked. Zexion chuckled at how naive Kairi was being. "Not just Axel. Larxene's lightning, Xigbar's arrows heated to a high temperature, Saix's Beserk form, even Lord Xemnas's control over nothingness. That makes all 5 of them suspects", he said. Kairi had a smirk on her face at that. "You mean 4. Axel was at the clock tower in Twilight Town the whole time, even when Xion went to look for Roxas, so it's not him", she concluded. Zexion then wagged his finger at the angel girl. "Very persceptive, Kairi. Or was it Namine? Either way, well done", he praised. Axel nodded before speaking up. "Let's interview these guys so we can find out who did it!" he shouted. The trio set off again to find out what the remaining 4 suspects were doing that day at that time.

* * *

Roxas woke up feeling pain in every inch of his body. It took him a few moments to to remember what had transpired yesterday. "Why Xion? You've always been there for me. The only angels that had no memory of our mortal life. Kairi acted as though she knew me forever, so when I began to develop feelings for you, that's why I left her and Namine. But why did you side against me?" he asked himself. Not knowing anything else to do, Roxas began to walk. Invisible to mortal eyes, he walked through the streets of this town he had landed in. Suddenly, screams of terror rang throughout the city. Though he was a fallen angel, he still had a strong sense of good in him. So Roxas rang to investigate. When he arrived, a shocking site awaited him.

Vexen, a blond haired angel from Legion 13, was freezing the town. Being invisible to mortal eyes, the humans had no idea of what was going on. "Vexen, what is the meaning of this?!" shouted Roxas, twin swords in hand. The old angel turned to look at his fallen comrade. "Lord Xemnas has proof that these humans have been harboring demons", he said. Roxas's eyes widened in disbeleif. "That's not a crime!" Vexen chuckled at the young fallen angel. I believe few crimes are greater. Now leave the town, or I will be forced to destroy you, my fallen comrade", he said. Roxas threw his head beack in laughter. "You don't stand a chance, old man", he said. The angel of ice pulled out his shield in anger. "YOU HAVE JUST SPOKEN YOUR LAST WORDS, BOY!" he shouted in fury.

* * *

So the first fight of the story begins. Tune in next time to find out how this exciting fight with begin and end! And don't forget to review!


	3. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be sitting in a big office coming up with a sequal to Dream Drop Distance. Please enjoy.

* * *

Roxas made the first strike. By flying into the air, he gave a foward rush and slashed at Vexen. Vexen simply blocked the attack before summoning ice shards that he launched at the younger angel. Roxas dodged all but one that cut his cheek. He formed an "X" with his swords, got up close, and slashed. Though it only hit his shield, Vexen could feel the impact and got sent flying backward. Just as he regained his composure, Roxas already sent 4 pillars of light foward, a specialty of his. Vexen was able to block it by creating a dome of ice. Roxas just hovered there as the barrier created by Vexen dropped, wings flapping so that he was just barely off the ground. The two angel now just looked at each other, sizing their opponent up.

Vexen gave an icy chuckle. "Remarkable. How you still have your light based abilities even after granting Xehanort and Ansem entry to the heavens. How is that so?" he mused. Roxas gave a glare and a growl. "Shut up! I was captured by those two monster and would kill them first chance!" he shouted. Vexen seemed oddly unswayed by these words. "Come now. The evidence was presented by two blood members of your family and your mate. It will be hard to convice me otherwise", he said. Roxas looked down at the ground, eyes watering. "How do you know they were blood relatives of my family? I don't even remember my mortal life and I never felt connected with you on any level. Not like with Sora or Ven. Not like... Kairi", he said. Suddenly, Roxas got a pain spliting headache.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town. Then again, when was it ever not? A young boy about 8 was sitting on a bench while his other classmates ran around on the playground. "Roxas!" cried a voice. Roxas looked up to see his teacher, Zack Fair, looking at him with a smile on his face. "Mr. Fair", he said emotionlessly. "What am I in trouble for this time?" Roxas was a social outcast that was only known for getting into fights frequently. Zack was the only reason he hadn't been suspended or expelled yet. Zack threw his head back and laughed. "Give up the zombie act, Roxas. You're not in trouble this time. All I want you to do is show this girl that will join our class tomorrow around the school. She says she knows you", he said. From behind Zack's leg, walked out a boy around Roxas's age with red hair. Roxas couldn't believe who it was. "Kairi?!" he asked in surprise. "I thought you moved to Traverse Town 2 years ago!" he said to his former next door neighbor. Kairi giggled at that. "My mom is going to be having a baby soon and our old house had more room. So we're back", she said. Roxas only smiled a smile Kairi could put on his face. Maybe, now people would see him as something other than a brute._

_End Flashback_

Vexen took advantage of Roxas's pain and shot a shower of snow at the fallen angel, encasing him in ice. "Perhaps I should ask Zexion for the spell that turns angel visible to mortals so that even humans can admire my first peice of art", he joked. But something was wrong. Inside the ice, Roxas began to glow a faint white color. Then, the ice cracked. It kept cracking and cracking. Vexen closed his eyes and began to back away in fear. Then, the ice just shattered. Shards of sharp broken ice flew eveywhere. When everything was calm, Vexen opened his eyes, and saw Roxas, unscathed and changed in almost every way. Not anyway a normal fallen angel could change.

Roxas had grown at least three inches. His bright blue eyes shined so bright it was almost blinding. His Legion 13 cloak was now replaced with a new cloak. It was red with pink and yellow streaks on it. Even Roxas's swords had changed. The sword in his left hand was now white with blue at the tip. On the handle was a chain that was about 2 inches long. At the end of that chain was a star shaped object that was blue on one side and pink on the other. This sword was called Oathkeeper. The sword in Roxas's right hand was now as black as his wings with a diamond pattern on the blade. This weapon was named Oblivion. Roxas now had a more serious personality and flew slowly towards a now cowering Vexen.

Vexen stared in awe at this sight. "What are you?! There is no way a fallen angel like you could have this power!" he shouted. Roxas looked from Oathkeeper to Oblivion. "Fallen? That may be so, but it has brought me closer to my true element", he said. Vexen was now so scared that he was back against a building. "What element? Darkness?" he asked. Roxas actually laughed at that. "You must be talking about that demon lover Riku. I have to thank him next time I see him", he mused. Vexen was now visibly trembling. "If you are not darkness, then what are you?" he asked. Roxas landed on the snowy ground Vexen created and took a fighting stance. "I am the angel of Twilight, Roxas!"

* * *

Namine was the one in control, but even she felt what Kairi did. But becasue her personality was born after Kairi became an angel, she didn't understand the faint tremor in her body. "Kairi, what was that?" she asked. _"Roxas. He just reclaimed a memory of his past. A memory of when we were kids", _she explained. If Kairi had use of her body, she would be grinning ear to ear right now. Namine was born an angel, so she didn't understand mortals like Kairi did. But what she did understand was that Roxas was the first angel to arrive in the heavens without memories of his mortal life. This came as a blow to not only his cousins and brother, but to Kairi as well. That much is what Namine understood. "Hey Namine, hurry up!" called Axel. Namine shook her head and flew to the gate where Axel and Zexion were waiting.

"Alright, so Sora and Ventus both claim that Roxas used one of his swords to cut the chain before somehow opening the door", restated Zexion. Axel nodded before asking a question. "Zexion, you smell any demons in this area?" Zexion took a whiff of air and coughed. "Ugh, demon have been passing through the gate for about 24 mortal hours!" he shouted. Namine would have gone paler if that was possible for her and Axel looked displeased. "Well, that explains the increase in work, I guess. But where's the chain?" Namine looked under her sandel and found what she at first thought was a rock. But remembering that rocks were only found in the mortal world, she realized it was the chain. She showed it to Zexion.

Zexion carefully examined it for about a minute. "So what's the verdict?" asked Axel. Zexion looked at where it was severed and gasped. "My word! This wasn't cut my a sword! It was crushed by something!" he exclaimed. Namine gave a whistle at that. "Not even the tip of a sword could do that", she pointed out. "No, but Leaxeus's axe sword or Vexen's shield could have!" he shouted, excitement building up in his voice. Zexion put the chain down and the trio of angels flew off into the sky to inform Xemnas of their finding. If only one of them ha looked back to see a tall figure standing in front of the gate. _"So, they think they can clear Roxas's name? Not after what I'm going to make sure happens in the mortal world, they won't", _it thought before flying in the opposite direction.

* * *

Who is this dark figure? How did Roxas achieve this new form? Will Namine ever be able to tell the difference between a rock and a chain without needing to pick it up? At least one of these questions will be answered next time, so tune in!


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be sitting in a big office coming up with a sequal to Dream Drop Distance. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kairi took back control as she, Axel, and Zexion flew to the castle of Legion 13. The trio wandered through the hallways quietly. Kairi was only being quiet because she had only been to the castle once, Axel and Zexion were technically supposed to be working and didn't want to be caught by Saix. They all eventually reached the throne room. Zexion needed to fill Kairi in on how to act around Xemnas when it's not a crime case. "Do not bring up our reason for this visit until he asks us, do not speak until he is done speaking, if wants proof, request either to fetch one of the bodies or the chain", he said. Kairi only rolled her eyes. Any more warnings?" she asked. Axel smirked before speaking. "Just don't give him a reason to kick ya out. Got it memorized?" Suddenly, Xemnas's voice rang out. "ENTER!"

Axel pushed open the door as he, Kairi, and Zexion all entered to throne room of Legion 13. On the highest throne was Xemnas, leaning in his chair as proof he was in charge. "Be it ever so humble, there is no place like home", said Zexion. This prompted Xemnas to give a chuckle. "I couldn't agree more, Zexion. But do tell me, why have you three come here?" he asked. Kairi is the one that responed. "We have found evidence to proof Roxas's innocence!" she declared with pride. _"Seriously? Why so triumphant?" _ asked Namine. Truely, those not born in the heavens were a mystery to her. Xemnas rose an eyebrow at this. "Really? Now tell me, what evidence could you have found", he asked in an amused voice.

Zexion stepped foward to explain their findings. "The first thing we did was go to investigate the bodies of the angels Roxas reportedly struck down. Through the wounds were evident of Roxas's fighting abilities, every wound looked scorched and Roxas does not posess weapons that can cause scorch marks", he explained. Axel snickered as he decided to get one in on his banished best friend. "And come on, Lord Xemnas! I think it's very clear Aerith could have beaten Roxas in a fight without even batting an eye", he joked. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at that. Even Namine had to laugh. "Impressive find, my friends. But what of the chain that was reportedly cut by Roxas? Did it too have scorch marks upon it?" asked Xemnas. Zexion cleared his throat to answer again.

"No, my lord. Where the chain was severed, it looked to be crushed rather than cut. The only thing Roxas could have done to do that was slam down on it using the handle of his sword, but he is not that strong", he said. Axel couldn't help but get another one in on Roxas. "Yeah, the guy's got about as much strength as a girl", he said. Kairi turned to look at him. "You mean THIS much strength?" she asked be for stomping on Axel's foot. The spikey hair angel flinched with pain. "Nope. I was thinking weaker", he admitted through the pain. "Okay, just checking", said Kairi as she turned to look back at Xemnas. The leader of Legion 13 only chuckled at the scene. "So then, if it was not Roxas, then who?" he asked. Again, Zexion cleared his throat.

"We have suspects. For the chain, we suspect either Vexen's shield or Leaxeus's axe sword did the deed", he said. Xemnas began stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I have sent Vexen and Leaxeus on missions, but I will investigate your claims when they return. But what of the angels killed?" Axel beat Zexion to the punch for answering. "We have already proven me, as I wasn't even in the heavens when these events happened. So that leaves Larxene's lighting charged knifes, Xigbar's arrows heated to a high temperature, Saix in Berserk form, and I'm sorry to say even you and your Etheral Blades", he explained. Xemnas was about to say something when Vexen's throne lit up white, a sign he was returning. But when the light went away, all that was on the throne was his shield.

"Woah, someone or something did the old man in. Old age can't killed an angel and he's one of the oldest angels in heaven", said Axel. Kairi just gave a sigh of relief. Vexen was a perverted angel that enjoyed looking at female angels bathing, so she was glad he was gone. Before Zexion could share what he thought, Xemnas spoke. "I sent him to Twilight Town to investigate rumors of a human family harboring demons. Surely he did not run into trouble." He pointed his hand at a the ceiling and an image of what had just happened appeared. It showed Roxas in new robes dropping out of a stance and flying away. Axel actually smiled at how strong Roxas was. Zexion was impressed. Roxas wasn't the weak angel Xehanort was going to turn into a slave anymore.

Xemnas, however, didn't even have a look of emotion on his face. "So, the fallen angel now shows his true nature. Now it no longer matters if he is innocent of the incident. He has murdered a member of the Legion. I will Marluxia to deal with", he said Kairi's eyes widened in fear. "NO! PLEASE, SPARE HIM!" she shouted as she flew at up. Xemnas just flew at Kairi and grabbed her by the throat. He was mildly irritated at that point. "Very well. If you wish to be with him THIS much, then you will JOIN HIM!" he said. The leader of Legion 13 then threw Kairi through the clouds. Kairi looked at her wings she fell and could only watch as they turned pitch black. _"Roxas... goodbye", _said Namine from inside Kairi's head. Kairi, however, saw a chance to live. Using sheer reflex, she aimed her falling body for a body of water. Just as she plunged beneath the surface, she vision faded to nothing.

* * *

Will Kairi live? Will Namine stop under estimating mortals and angels that were mortals? Will Roxas find Kairi? And will anyone give a f*ck about Vexen's untimely death? Find out next time!


	5. Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be turning Kingdom Hearts into an anime by now. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Kairi stood there, on top of a building in Radiant Garden. She had lived with her grandmother for two years here before going back to Roxas. Before her death. "Man oh man", she heard a voice say from right next to her. Kairi turned to see a red headed angel she and Roxas were friends with in life. "Axel?" she asked in surprise. Axel's hangout was Twilight Town. Why come here? "The Roxas that we know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is", he said to her in a depressed voice. Kairi now got defensive. "He is not gone!" she shouted. Axel merely raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Then why doesn't he remember anything from before? Don't you at least have THAT memorized" he asked. Kairi just didn't have an answer. As far as she knew, angels never lost their memories when ascending to the heavens. "I honestly don't know..." she began, but then, Kairi had a thought. "But I know someone who might", she said. Axel now turned to look at Kairi as she turned from the firery red head to a young blonde. _

_Axel chuckled at his little sister's theory. "So you're the Namine personality that inhabits my sister's body", he said in an amused voice. Namine nodded before speaking. "I do have a theory for how Roxas has no memory", she said. Axel chuckled and sat cross legged. "Then please, do tell", he said in a mock British accent. Namine chuckled at her other half's older brother before stating her theory. "There is only one way Roxas could have no memory. He asked at have no memory up on death", she said. Axel eyes widened as he stood up and shook Namine by the shoulders. "But WHY?! Why would Roxas wanna forget his best friends, his family, the love of his life?!" he asked. Namine only shook her head._

_"I'm sorry Axel, I don't know. But that's only reason. The only other case of an angel having no memory was Xehanort, but we all know that he was just trying to draw in followers that way", she said. Axel sighed at this. "Is there anyway for him to remember?" he asked. Namine only shrugged at this. "I don't know. I know something that might work, but I don't want Roxas going through that", she said with worry. Axel turned and smirked. "Seems like someone has feelings for my best friend", he teased. Namine blushed bright red and shook her head rapidly Axel decided to make a wise crack to test his theory. "Oh yeah? Then what would you do if you were in control of the body and had to play the mortal game "Spin the Bottle" and it landed on Roxas?" he asked. Namine heard of these games from Kairi, so her eyes became dreamy and distant. "I would pull Roxas into an embrace and kiss him like tomorrow would never come because Roxas is the sun that never fully sets", she said, before her hand shot to her mouth at realization at what she just said. Axel only smiled, Now he KNEW Namine liked Roxas._

_"So, how 'bout getting Roxas remembering some stuff?" he asked. Namine regained her composure at the subject change. "Well, the only thing that might work is getting someone who knows his past to force him into a situation where he would remember", she started. Axel smiled and got ready to fly back to the heavens. "That shouldn't be to hard", he said, but Namine stopped him. "No, you can't!" she said. Axel looked confused, so Namine explained. "The approach must be by someone of genuine hositle intent toward someone innocent and the offender must taunt about how they know his past but he doesn't. If you're not careful, you could KILL HIM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Axel put a comforting hand on Namine's shoulder._

_"Don't worry. Now that I know, I'm not gonna try", he said. Namine looked up in surprise. "But... but you said...", she began while crying, but Axel stopped her. "First off all, stop crying", he said, but she didn't stop. Axel sighed, but knew what to do. Since Namine shared Kairi's body, he figured they had the same weaknesses. So with a smirk, Axel began tickling Namine's sides. "Hahahaha! C-come on, Axel! C-C-C-Cut it out! Hahahaha!" she managed through giggles. Axel kept the tickling going on for about another two minutes until he was satisfied with the smile on Namine's face. "Look, I know what I said. But it doesn't matter now. Not now that I know what making him remember takes", he said. Namine finally calmed down from both the crying and the tickling enough to talk. "Axel... I'm glad you understand", she said with a smile. Axel smirked down at Namine. __"Hey, your technically my sister too. I may be a jerk to you sometimes, but I'm still family", he said before flying off._

* * *

Kairi slowly awoke from her dream. She looked around to see she was on a beach. Kairi tried to stand up, but Namine's voice and a sharp pain stopped her. _"Don't bother. You landed on your leg hard when we fell, so it's broken", _she explained. Kairi acknowledged the words "when we fell" and looked to see her wings were black. She really was banished now. "But who saved us?" she asked out loud. "I did" said a voice. She turned to find Roxas making a fire with two flintstones. "I saw you land, and it was getting dark, so I figured I'd make a fire", he said. Kairi smiled at that, but blushed when she heard a familar growling sound. Roxas laughed at the sound. "Looks like someone's hungry", he said. "I'll go catch us some fish", he said before flying off. Kairi sighed at her predicament. She was banised from home, possibly going to be hunted down by Legion 13, and that wasn't the worst part. All she had for company was a second personality that knew nothing of the mortal world and the angel she inadvertedly liked. How this could get worse, Kairi just didn't know.

* * *

Sorry if most of this was Namine and Axel bonding, but it's my story. I can do what I want. See ya later!


	6. Breakfast Interrupted

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be turning Kingdom Hearts into an anime by now. Please enjoy.

* * *

_3 weeks later..._

Eat. Sleep. Change location. That had become Roxas and Kairi's schedule since Kairi was banished. The two fallen angels had done well for themselves. But they were about to try something that would make it harder for the Legion to find them. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Kairi for the tenth time that day. Roxas just shrugged at this. "Like I said before, who knows? It's only a theory", he admitted. Closing his eyes and snapping his fingers, Roxas was enveloped in a white like much like when he got back some of his memory during the fight with Vexen. But this wasn't to unlock anymore power. No, this was to gain the full on appearance of a mortal. Once the light faded away, it became obvious he succeeded. Roxas now wore a black shirt, kakhi pants, black shoes with red on the bottom, and a white jacket with black checker squares in some areas. His wings were no longer visible either.

Kairi looked excited and tried it as well. Her outfit was now a simple pink dress and sneakers. _"What do I wear now?" _asked Namine. Kairi shrugged and let Namine take over. Namine's outfit was a white dress and blue sandels. Namine was about to give control back to Kairi when Roxas stopped her. "Wait! This would be a good chance to teach you about mortals", he said. Namine hid that she was blushing about Roxas wanting her to stay, but nodded. Roxas lead the the way into a busy Denny's and asked to sit in a booth. Once they sat down, Roxas and Namine began to look over the menu. "Well, it's early", said Roxas. "What are you gonna get?" Namine shrugged, as she had never seen such crazy names mortals had for food combos.

But neither of them noticed two people sitting at a nearby table or a third figure in the booth behind them. The first figure was a male with pink hair, wearing pink sun glasses and an outfit someone working in a green house would wear. The second figure was a girl with blonde hair with pigtails (I guess that's what Larxene has), sun glasses that still couldn't hide her peircing eyes, and an outfit someone along the lines of an electrician would wear. The third figure was slightly more normal. It was 15 year old male with long red hair and blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a black t-shirt that said "Guns n' Roses was here" (Gun's n' Roses is my favortie band! My mom let me listen to their first album since they're from the 80's, so look them up on Youtube), a blue sleeveless jacket with a picture of the band Owl City (I heard a few of their songs, they aren't half bad) on the back, jeans with a tear above one of the knees, and black boots. The first two figures looked carefully at Roxas and Namine while the third kept an eye on the first two.

One the waiter came, Roxas orders two coffees for him and Namine to drink, a Grand Slam for himself, and Namine only ordered a simple pancake, bacon (love bacon!) combo. This concerned Roxas slightly. "What's wrong? Not hungry?" he asked. Namine only looked down and shook her head. "I just don't understand mortals and don't trust eating food not from the heavens", she explained. Roxas gave a laugh at this. "Trust me when I say this, Namine", he started quietly. "Once you start eating mortal food, you won't wanna eat anything else." That didn't reassure Namine in the least. "You make it sound like the mortal story of that Greek goddess Persephone. Once she ate food that wasn't from heaven, she couldn't go back", she said to herself. _"Look at it this way", _interjected Kairi. _"We're already banished to this real for the rest of eternity, so eating mortal food wouldn't hurt!"_ Namine only sighed. These two would be the death of her.

After another minute, their food arrived. They thanked the waiter and once he was gone, Roxas dug in. Namine just stared at this sight with wide eyes. "How... are you not concerned about not making back to heaven if your name is cleared", she asked. Roxas only shrugged at this. "Look at it way", he said through a mouth full of pancake. "Axel, Xion, and I have eaten a mortal food called sea-salt ice cream for a long time, and WE could go back to heaven." Namine knew she was beat, so she put some syrup on her pancake and ate. She finally realized Roxas was right. Mortal food was okay. Then she started eating. Once it looked like they were enjoying the meal enough, the first figures made identical movements. They jumped up into the air and snapped their fingers.

Roxas and Namine turned to see this and did the same. Roxas's attire changed into his twilight cloak he got while fighting Vexen. Namine's clothes changed into a tunicof a female angel shoulders. The two figures clothes became Legion 13 cloaks. All 4 of them now had visible angel wings and looked ready to fight. "How long has it been, Roxas?" asked the male. Roxas only growled at this. "Can it, Marluxia!" Namine, however, was visiblily shaking with fear. The female figure decided to taunt her for it. "Aaaawwwww, is little Nami scared?" it asked with an insinuating tone. Namine closed her eyes and let Kairi take back control. "SHE may be scared of you Larxene, but I'm not!" declared the fallen angel.

Roxas drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion from their resting places. Kairi pulled out a sword with a flowery design on it. She called it Destiny's Embrace. Marluxia reached behind him and grabbed a large pink scythe. Larxene moved her arms and in a flash of lighting, she had knives between her fingers. But before anyone of them could make a move, the other figure did. He jumped kicked Marluxia and sent Larxene flying stumling back a few feet with a roundhouse kick to the face. Fearful cictizens fled from the restaurant at the sight of the angels and figure attacking the angels. Now Marluxia and Larxene looked very mad. "You... insolent... LITTLE BRAT!" shouted Marluxia. Larxene pointed her knives at the boy. "Who do you think you are?" she asked. The boy smirked before answering. "Just your average angel from the future", he said.

* * *

Now what genius do you suppose came up with this plot twist? Find out next time!


	7. Angel or Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be turning Kingdom Hearts into an anime by now. Please enjoy.

* * *

Larxene and Marluxia stared at this boy for a few moments before laughing in unison. "Hahahahaha! Good one, seer!" said Marluxia. The boy quirked an eyebrow at this. "A seer?" he asked. "Everyone is a seer if they can see each other", he said. Larxene's idea of a joke was replaced with anger at the sight of the boy's smirk. "Shut up, smart mouth! A seer is-" she began, but the boy cut her off. "A mortal that can see beings that are otherwise invisible to other humans", he said. "But if I was mortal, could I do _this_?" he asked before snapping his fingers. In a bright flash, it was revealed that this boy was indeed an angel. No one expected his attire, however.

The boy wore a Legion 13 cloak, but he was not part of the Legion itself, unless he either stole the cloak or was a member of a subgroup Xemnas had. His angel wings were of a pure white. But it wasn't just the clothes that caught them all off guard. It was the weapons. In one hand, he held Kairi's Destiny's Embrace. In the other hand, he held Roxas's Oblivion. Roxas and Kairi had the same question going through their heads. How could this unknown angel hold those swords when the two of them were surrently holding those same weapons? "Who are you?" asked Roxas in wonder. The boy only flashed the smirk that never left his face. "Just call me Wexdran", he said.

Marluxia was now angry as well. "I don't care if your name is GOD!" he shouted. "I still want to know why you help this fallen angel filth!" Wexdran seemed oddly unconcerned by this. "Well someone's on his period", he said, prompting Larxene, Kairi, and Roxas to burst out laughing. Marluxia was blushing immensly, though. "I'm not a woman!" Wexdran decided to throw another one out there. "Really? Well, although your hair and smell would suggest otherwise, I guess there's nothing wrong with being gay." This caused everyone to laugh again. Marluxia, however, was furious. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted angrily.

Wexdran faked being frightened by this. "Okay, I take it back. There _is_ something wrong with being gay", he said. Marluxia gave a satisfied smile at that. "That's better!" Namine was confused by this, though. _"Wait, didn't he just-" _she began, but Wexdran surprised everyone by cutting her off. "Give him a minute", he said with a smirk. Marluxia finally realized what he was said he was okay with and was now beyond pissed. "HEY! YOU BASTARD!" he shouted as he ran toward Wexdran, scythe in hand. Wexdran jumped over the flower power Legion member and laughed. "Is that all you got?" Marluxia became furious and skipped over playing nice right into a new form. This form was a giant white mass shaped like the Legion seal that held a scythe in one hand and the other hand _was_ a scythe.

"HAHA! NOW WHAT, BITCH?!" asked a confident Marluxia. Wexdran's smirk never disappeared. "I'll show you my true power as well. HAH!" In a flash of light, Wexdran had changed too. He now wore a suit worn by demon generals, and Destiny's Embrace became a sword called Fenrir. Not to mention is eyes were now yellow and his hair was silver. Still with a smirk on his face, Wexdran turned to look at Marluxia. "So, shall we begin?"

* * *

How is Wexdran able to hear Namine? Is he really from the future? And is Marluxia really gay? Find out next time! And yes, a short chapter, but good for comedy, eh?


	8. More Power and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be turning Kingdom Hearts into an anime by now. Please enjoy.

* * *

Marluxia looked just about ready to rip off Wexdran's head at this point. "Larxene, keep out of this! I want him to experience every painful second of my hospitality", he saidwith an evil smirk. For the first time ever in his life, Wexdran showed fear and surprise. "Your... your nothing like the Legion of my time", he choked out. "In my time, we are keepers of peace. Even me, and I was captured and used as some demon test tube experiment and wreaked havoc." This made Marluxia even happier. "A demon test tube experiment? Oh, so was I. But I allowed it. Now I am the most powerful angel in existance!" he said as he made a slashing movement at a stunned Wexdran. But the attack never hit. Wexdran snapped out of it to see Roxas floating in front of him, blocking the giant scythe.

"You gotta keep your head in the fight", he warned. Wexdran stared at Roxas in amazement. "But he and I went through the same thing, and he's corrupted..." he said ,trailing off at the end. Roxas gave smile that made anyone that was watching with a pure heart feel safe. "Forget the past. The future starts, and it starts now!" he declared. Wexdran took a second to let those words sink in before his smirk returned. "A friend of mine told me that when he learned about what I went through. You remind me of him so much. ...Alright, let's do this!" he shouted before taking a stance. Roxas didn't understand it, but he felt a connection to Wexdran. He also felt what he could only describe as pride. It was this pride that opened Roxas's mind to another headache as a memory of the past flashed through his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Roxas was dressed up to look sharp that night. He lived alone, but his grandparent's Social Security checks covered the bills. But Roxas wasn't at his house tonight. No, he was at the house of his beautiful red headed girlfriend. Speaking of which, she had just walked out the door wearing a pink dress. "I just can't imagine you in pink", said Roxas with a smirk. Kairi gave a playful shove and giggled. "Well I never thought I would see you in a tuxeo", she replied. Roxas was the first into the limo. "It's Junior prom. I wanna look nice", he said. It was Kairi's turn to smile as she stepped in the limo. "Well, I do to, you know!" she said. Roxas planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips before laughing. "You look nice no matter what you wear", he said. Kairi only rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as the headed off to what would literally be Kairi's last moments alive with Roxas._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Roxas came back to reality to find the fight going strong. Wexdran was currently flying in the air with Marluxia. The latter of whom was knocked down to the ground from a jump kick to the face. Wexdran floated down to join him. Once Marluxia could stand again, he was very angry. "YOU RUNT! TAKE THIS!" he shouted as he readied a giant pink ball of energy over his head and fired it. Had that hit, Wexdran would have been disintergrated. But Roxas quickly used Oblivion to knock it into the sky. The twilight angel then unlock more power. He now no longer possesed a robe at all. He instead possesed armor that was the color of faded gold. Oathkeeper and Oblivion never changed at all, but Roxas himself changed. He could now see into a person's heart.

"I've seen your heart, Marluxia. You think that Xemnas isn't fit to rule the Legion and plot to take it over. Well, guess what? I WON'T LET YOU!" he shouted. Marluxia rushed at Roxas, blinded by rage. But it was that rage that was his downfall. In his fury, he didn't notice Roxas flying at an impossible speed. Then, Roxas cut Marluxia clean in two before landing. But even as he died, he was surrouned by his favorite roses. "He would have loved to see this..." said Marluxia before disappearing. Larxene stared at Roxas and Wexdran before growling in frustration. "I'll pull back for now!" she said before flying off.

Roxas was about to admire what he had done, but he felt lightheaded. Then, without warning, the armor turned back into his robe and he pasted out. Kairi was about to run to check him, but Wexdran held up a hand to stop her. "He'll live. He only exhausted his power", he explained. Kairi just didn't know. What was it about this angel that seemed so... off putting and mysterious? She only nodded, but Namine asked a question. _"Now you need to explain yourself. How can you hear me and who are you?" _she asked. Wexdran picked up Roxas's body and spread his wings. "Follow me and all will be revealed", were his words.

* * *

What will Wexdran reveal? Are you surprised Marluxia is gay? And did I surprise you with Roxas's past? Find out next time!


	9. Memories, Memories, Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be turning Kingdom Hearts into an anime by now. Sorry if I took so long, but I've had some serious writer's block for this. I might put this up for adoption if I keep getting writers block. But for now, just read and enjoy.

* * *

_Roxas _P.O.V.

_I was in front of a mansion in a forest. Don't ask what I was doing there, I couldn't have told you anything. A strange white light appeared, so I shielded my eyes. Once it died down, I looked to see a man with tanned skin, white hair, yellow eyes, and angel wings in front of me. I didn't know how to react in anyway. But regardless, I was already speechless enough when the angel spoke to me._

_"You seek answers?" he asked me with raised eyebrows._

_I could only nod. I had no memories of who I was or even _where _I was. I wanted this unknown angel to help me. He grabbed my arm very close to the shoulder before speaking again._

_"I can give you a purpose... Roxas", he said._

_"Roxas..." I repeated. The angel smiled before squeezing my arm tightly. Suddenly, my arm felt white hot. I screamed out in pain and watched as smoke began coming from where the angel hand was. I forced him off and my eyes widened with horror. Branded on my arm, just beneath the shoulder, was the Roman numerial for 13. But the pain didn't stop there. My back suddenly felt like it was blistering hot. I didn't know what was happening for a while. After about 5 seconds, the pain stopped. Then I looked to my back and saw an even more surprising sight. I now had white angel wings, identical to what the older angel had._

_"That is right. The new you", he said, his smile still big as ever._

_End _P.O.V.

* * *

_Kairi_ P.O.V.

I watched Roxas stir in his sleep, as if he was reliving a dream he didn't think he would ever relive. I turned to see Wexdran still setting up the campfire, as if he was taking his time for some reason. He interested me in one sense that reminded me of something I had only seen once.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Riku, stop this!" Sora shouted with a pleading look in his eyes. But his old friend looked like he wasn't there anymore. And his words scared all in the room to no end._

_"There is no more Riku. I am Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness!" he said, before laughing darkly. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded surrounded Riku and his outfit changed completely._

_Instead of the yellow shirt and blue pants Riku wore when we were friends, he now wore a purple outfit that made his entire body look like it was veins and stitches. But the front of the outfit scared Sora more then anything._

_On the front of the outfit... was the demon emblem. _(think the Heartless Emblem)

_End Flashback_

* * *

Wexdran had somehow changed into that same outfit, just the demon emblem wasn't on the front. Was he a demon agent sent to earn our trust?

"Wexdran...", I began, before he cut me off with a smile.

"Just Wex, Kairi", he said.

_"How does he know your name?!"_ asked Namine, before Wex spoke again.

"I know your name too, little Miss Namine", he said with a smirk. "But how I know isn't important yet. Now wait here and I'll go hunting for maybe a bear or a deer", he said before going from human form to angel form and flying off.

_End _P.O.V.

* * *

_Wexdran _P.O.V.

I felt my smirk fade fast as I flew further away from Kairi. I only wish I could tell her and Namine more, But I can't. Just reveiling I'm from the future messed up the time stream enough as it did. I don't need to mess it up anymore then I did. I could only hear Zexion's words echoing in my head.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Remember your mission, Wex", Zexion said for the 12th time that day. I only rolled my eyes at him this time._

_"Go back, save them, and try to ensure he makes the right choice", I reiterented. __Zexion nodded, but spoke gravely._

_"Good, but there is ONE thng you must know that I have not told you yet", he said to me. I looked at him suspicously._

_"What have you kept from me?" he said. Zexion sighed before speaking._

_"Just going back in time changes the time stream. The more interaction you have with Roxas and Kairi, the more you change everything that will happen and the more of an alternate timeline you will create", he said. I was angry at this._

_"WHAT?! Don't tell me at the last second!" I shouted as the vortex opened._

_"Good luck, and if you see your uncle Axel... try not to talk to him. He's a bad influence", added Zexion quickly._

_I only smirked at that. "Incase you've forgotten Zexy, I'm a bad influence", I pointed out before flying into the vortex._

_End Flashback_

* * *

After a few more minutes of flying, I finally stabbed a deer. "Wonder if Roxas is up yet...", I said aloud. Shrugging, I flew back to the campsite, hoping I could keep my secret a little longer.

* * *

And that's all I wrote! Did you like Roxas's induction into the Legion? Did you like Kairi's flashback of Riku fighting Sora? And why do you think Zexion(who will still have a major role in this) meant by "uncle" Axel(who will ALSO keep a major role)? Find out next time!


	10. Friendship Ended and Battles Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be turning Kingdom Hearts into an anime by now. Please sit back, maybe grab a bag of popcorn with extra butter, and enjoy!

* * *

_Zexion _P.O.V.

I walked out of the store with a new iPod Touch. Probably the best invention these humans made since books. Now while looking for Roxas and Kairi, I can read my favorite book "The Lincoln Lawyer", while listening to "Bullet For My Valentine", my favorite metal band. As a human, I wear a black tanktop, black jeans, some black Nikes, and a cuff with spikes around my neck. Before anyone says ANYTHING, I am NOT emo! I am goth, and proud of it. If you want emo, why don't you go talk to Saix? He doesn't look emo, but his personality screams it. But why am I getting wrapped up in unimportant details and breaking the fourth wall, you might ask? Because Axel is off gathering information and I have nothing better to do. Oh, nevermind. Here he is now.

"Have fun shopping?" he asked with a smirk. He wore a leather jacket that looked like it was on fire, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, biker boots, and a bandana he wrapped around his forehead.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just went in for an iPod Touch, a set of headphones, and grabbed a bite at Subway. Not exactly shopping", I said before becoming serious. "Have you had any luck in tracking them down?"

He shook his head wiht regret. "Definitely signs of a struggle in the square from Roxas's showdown with Vexen and it looks like Marluxia tore things up at the diner, but no such luck finding out where they went afterward", he said.

I slammed my fist against the wall of a nearby building. "Blast! How are we going to find them?!" I asked in anger.

"You don't", said a familar voice from behind me. Axel and I turned to see Demyx and Luxord standing infront of us. Luxord was holding his cards in his hand and looking at them with great interest, while Demyx was simply leaning against the wall.

"Demyx?!" asked Axel with disbelief. "How desperate is Saix at stopping us?! Sending someone that can't even fight!" Although Demyx was like a brother to me, even I had to admit he did not like effort.

"You shouldn't judge someone by appearance", said Demyx with confidence while wagging a finger at us.

_"3, 2, 1",_ I counted in head. And right on cue, Demyx turned around and you could see he was afraid without looking at his face.

"Aw man! I told them they were sending the wrong guy!" he said as I saw Axel surpressing a laugh. Luxord simply sighed.

"The cards speak the truth. I should have asked Saix if our weapon could accompany me today...", he said in a bored voice.

Axel and I, however, back away in slight fear. _Vanitas?! _Luxord wanted _Vanitas _to come with him to root me and Axel out?! Xemnas has enough trouble keeping him in line and Luxord thought _he _could handle it?! Not to mention Vanitas doesn't even have a human form. His head is just black smoke with glowing red eyes.

"You don't even know if you can keep Vanitas from going rouge!" I shouted. "Now, if you don't leave us be, we will use force to ensure you do!" I shouted at them, at Luxord more then Demyx.

Then, Demyx did something nobody expected him to do. He straightened up, before turning around and pointing at me and Axel. "Silence traitors", he said. The amount of confidence radiating off of him was surprising. Demyx then raised his right arm above his head as he returned to angel form, a dome of water surrounding him. The water solidified into a blue sitar that landed in Demyx's hand. He then took a stance, the eyes of my best friend no longer there.

* * *

_Axel _P.O.V.

I knew Zexion wasn't going to lay a finger on Demyx, so once I went back into angel form I created a ring of fire, surrounding me and the water boy as well as cutting off Zexion and Luxord. I then summoned my chakrams and smriked. "Come here! I'll make it all stop!" I shouted as I rushed at Demyx. But right before my chakrams made contact, a barrier cut me off before I could actually hit him.

"What the-?!" I shouted in surprised. I watched in shock as Demyx began to play his sitar in the middle of the fight from behind his barrier.

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" I heard him shout. But before I know what was going on, I saw I was surrounded by 25 water clones of Demyx. "You have 60 seconds to destroy all the clones. If you don't, they'll drown you", he said as he kept rocking out on his sitar. I growled at his craftyness, came to a realization. Demyx was a hydro and I was a pyro, so the odds were stacked against me.

But I wasn't gonna let that stop me. "Nice try, Demy!" I shouted as I jumped back into the wall of flames behind me. I was one with the flames, invisible to all but myself. Using this to my advantage, I jumped out the wall from every side and attacked all the clones one by one until Demyx's precious barrier disappeared.

"How do ya like THAT?!" I yelled as I rushed at him again. But Demyx was certainly no weakling. He strummed his sitar and created six pillars of water to protect him. I hit them like a ton of bricks and think I broke my nose.

"Yeah!" I heard Demyx shout as he jumped over me. Just as I looked up, I saw a trail of water pillars following him. I held my chakrams in front of me and spun them. Luckily, the water disapated upon contact with the chakrams, but I still struggled to keep my balance. Now I was absolutely pissed.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted in a fit of rage. Just as water boy landed, I threw the chakram in my right hand. It ripped right through him. Blood spurt everywhere as I put down the fire wall. I smirked with great satisfaction. This fight was won.

* * *

_Third Person _P.O.V.

All time seemed to stop for a moment. Demyx had a hole in his chest, Axel looked like he was still ready to kill, and Luxord and Zexion were no where to be seen. The ground was a bloody mess around the two angels that were there

"No... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY", sobbed Demyx as he fell to his knees in despair and pain. Water began to surround him as he faded into nothingness. All that was left of him was a necklace shaped like a music note.

Though the battle had been won, Axel was confused by one thing. "Where are Zexion and Luxord?" He need not have asked, though. Almost as soon as the words left his lips, Axel noticed a trail of mass destruction. Building in ruins, roads torn up, and human bodies that were unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire. Sighing, Axel spread his wings and flew off, following the trail.

* * *

_Kairi_ P.O.V.

The three of us were simply hiding in a cave. Wex has sharpening his swords, Roxas was being look out, and I was having an internal chat with Namine as usual.

_"Come on, Kairi! You know you still like Roxas! Just confess to him already!" _she shouted at me. I simply rolled my eyes. Namine only wanted me to confess so she could have her Roxy back.

_"I won't do it, Namine! Besides, I don't even think he feels that way anymore!" _I shouted back in my head so only Namine could hear, although I had a feeling Wex could still hear me because he was looking my way a smirking. But man, was he a smartass when Roxas looked at him.

"Like what you see, you two?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This prompted Roxas and I to look away. "Yeah, I don't swing that way anyhow. I'm a real man!"

_"Yeah, a real man that listens to Owl City, which is popular amongst mostly girls!" _shouted Namine. This caused Wexdran to turn as red as his hair. Whether from anger or embarassment, I couldn't tell. I only giggled, happy we got him to shut up.

"How cute. And by cute, I mean disgusting", said a lucid voice from outside the cave. The three of us ran outside to see two angels. One of them had blue hair, a scar on his face, and a claymore in his hand. But the other had a mask on, so he was unrecognizable.

"Saix!" shouted Roxas as he drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion and took a defensive stance. "Is that who I think it is?!" he asked in fear.

Saix only chuckled in response. "Yes, dear boy. This is our greatest creation since Marluxia's demonic upgrades. Kairi, Namine, and Wexdran, allow me to introduce you to the greatest creation of the Legion...Vanitas."

The masked angel named Vanitas drew a sword, without any visible facial expressions to determine his fear. I turned to see even Wex trembling slightly as he drew his Destiny's Embrace and Oblivion. "I've heard stories of you in the future, but you seem alot more terrifying in person", he shouted.

Vanitas gave an obviously ammused chuckle. "That's good, angel from the future. That means it'll be all the more horrifying when I slaughter you!" he shouted.

I finally decided for once. I wasn't about to roll over and play dead. It doesn't matter what Sephiroth told me those years before his coma. I'm not a dog, and that's why I'm drawing my own Destiny's Embrace. "Wex, go help Roxas deal with Saix. Vaniboy is all mine!" I shouted.

Wex turned to meet my gaze with a look of surprise and confusion. "But Kairi, I'm just as capable as-", he began, but I cut him off.

"Yes, you are. But I want to prove how capable I am!" I shouted. Vanitas gave another chuckle at this. Just how much of a kick can one guy get out of all this right when there's about to be a fight to the death?!

"You know cutie, the only sin commited here is that you and I haven't gone on a date. How about if you default back to us and I take you to see the sights?" he asked in an almost seductive tone.

I turned to look at my now black wings. Then I turned to look at Roxas, his wings as dark as mine and he himself still just the same as when he and I were mates. "It's a tempting offer... but I decline", I said. "I have Roxas and Wex in my life. It might not be dating, but I still love them like fmaily. I don't need some lab experiment reject to try and add sex to my life!"

Saix gave a growl and pointed him claymore at me. "You insufferable wench! Vanitas is by far no reject! And he gave you a chance for redemption for assisting this fallen angel, yet you decline?! If you still stand after Roxas and Wexdran fall, I'll take my time with you!" he shouted.

Wex gave his usual smirk and chuckled. "That's funny, Saix. I could have sworn you said "after Roxas and I fall". Sorry, but in your dreams" he simply said as he ascended to his demonic form, but he didn't stop with just the outfit. He grew a tail as well and his wings became demonic. But I reverted my glare back to Vanitas as everyone took up offensive stances. Then, with the hearts of lions, we all charged into battle against out respective opponents.

* * *

What has become of Zexion and Luxord? Will Axel find them? Will Demyx's necklace bare any signifigance later on in the story? How will the Roxas, Kairi, and Wexdran vs. Vanitas and Saix fight turn out? Find out next time and leave what YOU, the readers, think in the reviews! I might even use your ideas in future chapters. Until then, peace!


End file.
